Rising Needs
by BrookeyKookie
Summary: Peeta has been taken by the capital, and Katniss has fallen in love with Gale. what happens next depends on what the readers review. just read the 1st chapt, and tell me what you think should happen next. I NEED MORE REVIEWS THO OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!


**Hey everyone! Please read this first chapter, then tell me or give ideas about what should happen in the next chapter. It should be pretty easy. Sorry this chapter is so small. I just need more ideas for the next one!**

**I do not own hunger games series or books…**

* * *

As I walked into the kitchen all that's on my mind is that horrid dream from the night before. Peeta was in it, almost as he always was since the capital took him away from district 12. Away from me. I sat down on the kitchen stool closest to the front door. When my mother walked in with all the ingredients for breakfast, she plopped them down on the biggest counter, and smiled at me, "how was your night?" "It was good, thank you," I replied. That's when I saw her take a double glance at me. She must have noticed the circles under my eyes that the dream had caused because she frowned then and went back to starting breakfast. My mother kept glancing at me during breakfast until Prim walked in and sat down at the table.

She had a huge grin on her face. That's where my mother's attention went to, as she said, "ah Prim, you're always so smiley in the mornings." Prim just sat there and started on eating her meal. I hadn't eaten anything when I asked, "mother may I please be dismissed?" She was about to protest when she saw the pleading in my eyes. "Okay, but I'm saving your breakfast for you to eat later." I just nodded and walked out the front door.

I had to go to the one place I could always think peacefully at. That I could always feel even a little happiness at for the memories that lie there for me. As I came closer to the huge gate that guarded us (or kept us) from outside of district 12, I looked all around me for sight of someone who would see me sneaking away, and breaking a huge law. We weren't allowed to go outside of the gate and the penalty of getting caught would be jail, or even death. When I was in the safety of the shadows of the forest, I sprinted about 50 yards until I came to a stop. There was a meadow here, as peaceful as anywhere that brought peace to the mind. This is where I sat down to think. As I sat there, last night's dream flooded back into my mind, and gave me a sick feeling in my stomach.

The dream started out as me waking up in the capital's chosen bedroom for me. I had woken up screaming and Peeta was there as always comforting me. He was telling how everything would turn out right and I could go back home and see Gale as I wanted to. I only saw Gale a few times since I got back out of the games, and I knew he was just busying himself with work so he wouldn't have to talk to me. I knew he thought I loved Peeta. But I didn't. I loved Gale. I love Gale with so much of me that it hurts so badly when he turns his back and walks away. I just want to die. But as my dream always went, nothing turns out okay. When Peeta finally calmed me down in my dream, he got up and then fell to the ground silently as something sharp went through his back to his stomach. He was on the ground dying silently as ever and what I saw behind him made me start screaming again. It was President Snow. He had killed Peeta, and he was smiling about it. I just wanted him to die the most painful death, that he would beg to be killed before he even came to an end. I had that feeling in me as I woke up choking, not screaming as I had been in my dream.

Now as I thought about this dream I felt myself cringe as I heard a slight brushing noise behind me. I had my bow and arrow ready by the time I was standing and turning in the direction of the sound. I felt a mix of many emotions as I realized that the sound had come from Gale, as he came into the clearing I was in. I felt shy and a little nervous as he at the same time realized who I was. I felt like running into his strong arms for a hug and feeling truly safe for the first time since before I was sucked into the games. I finally made the first move and smiled at him. He sighed and looked down at his feet. That's when I started talking. "please don't avoid talking to me Gale. I just can't take it anymore." He looked up then and frowned at me," why would you want to talk to me? I thought you were in love with Peeta." That's when the tears came to a brim and started pouring down my cheeks. Doesn't he see that I love him, and not Peeta? "No. I was never in love with Peeta, and you know I would never lie to you Gale." Then I had to stop talking because of my stifled cries. He took a step forward then and reached his hand out to me, "are you sure about that? Because in the games you two sure looked really close" "that's how it had to look for us to stay alive!" I barely got out over my crying. That's when he brought me into a deep, emotional hug, that made me love him even more for his understanding and for believing in me.

The next thing I knew, he was leaning down and our lips touched together. I opened mine the slightest bit and Gale pulled me as close as we have ever been. I felt so much love coming out of this man, that I started crying for fear that it could never be mine. Then he picked me up so I was level with his face and he had me wrap my legs around him. That's when the words burst out of me. "I love you," is what I whispered, and we were so close that I knew he heard me perfectly clear. He looked into my eyes, his filled with happiness and he said with no doubt in his mind, "I have loved you for as long as I can remember." I replied with a smile, and tears running down my cheeks. He leaned in even closer and kissed my tear stained cheeks.

That's when I felt the hunger inside of me. I could feel again. "My gosh I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten anything for two days," I said with a smile. He looked worriedly at me then and still holding me, he bent down and brought out a loaf of bread from his satchel bag. "Eat this Katniss, it will help." Before I could say anything, he put me down, the bread in my hands and made me sit. I looked up at him and frowned. Worried that he was going to leave me here, and never talk to me again.

At looking at the sadness in my eyes, Gale sat down next to me then brought me into his lap. Then I started eating and at feeling my hunger, I practically shoved the food down my throat. When that was gone, Gale and I lay down in the meadow, and he was hugging me tightly as if we only had this time to be together. I looked at him, with worry in my eyes, and said," will we be together after toady?" He reached my lips with his and we both opened our touching mouths. I tasted his tongue with mine and, I had a pleasure inside of me. A wanting. A need for this man, Gale Hawthorne, that was so deep. He felt it too, and pulled me in so tightly that I could only breathe, and I couldn't move.

While we were still in the kiss, I realized that we were both removing our clothes slowly. His shirt was off and I pressed my exposed chest against his. I felt him gently lift me and he was rubbing his knuckles against the tenderest part of my chest. My need for him rose to a boiling point and I pushed on further with it. I felt so safe with Gale. I know I'm ready for him. For us. As our bodies molded together I felt that my need for him was given directly to me, and we were as one.

As we were walking slowly back toward the gate around district 12, we held hands tightly and before we moved out of the shadows towards the actual fence, Gale reached down to kiss me again. " I love you," he said with such emotion that I wanted to cry. I replied by saying," I love you too Gale, and I will forever, and with everything I have." He smiled at me and that was the last thing I thought of as I drifted off to sleep in my bed. His smile.


End file.
